fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harrower-class dreadnought
The Harrower-class dreadnought, known more infrequently as the Harrower-class battle cruiser, was a heavily-armed class of wedge-shaped capital ship that was the backbone of the Imperial Navy of the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War, the Cold War, and the Galactic War with the Galactic Republic. Produced by Taerab Starship Manufacturing and measuring around eight hundred meters long with heavily-reinforced hull plating and shield generators, the Harrower-class dreadnought carried a complement of over one hundred starfighters, bombers, and shuttles; a single dreadnought required a crew of 2,400 and could carry 7,300 troops. Harrower-class dreadnoughts required an immense amount of energy and materials to produce, and a single dreadnought was capable of taking on starfighters and smaller warships on its own when it was not coordinating Imperial fleets as a command ship. Description A large dreadnaught that was approximately eight hundred meters in length,4 the Harrower-class dreadnought3—also known as the Harrower-class battle cruiser9—adhered to the wedge-shaped design that had been used for warships of the Sith Empire since the Empire's founding3 in 4980 BBY2 The "point" of the Harrower-class's wedge was split down the middle almost half of the length of the ship, forming two prongs. Between those two prongs was one of the Harrower-class's hangar bays, with two hangar openings stacked on top of each other and protected by force fields.5 Two additional hangars were located on either side of the ship, between the ends of the forward prongs and two smaller "wings" that protruded from each side closer to the rear of the ship. A final hangar was located on the underbelly of the dreadnought. Two of the ship's shield generators were located on the upper hull of each of those wings, and an early model of the Harrower-class that saw use during the first years of the Great Galactic War between the Empire and the Galactic Republic had a set of four turrets on both the top and bottom sides of both wings.5 On the later model that saw wider use, those turrets were moved forward to form two rows of four turrets on both the top and bottom of the ship, just above the forward hangar bay. A smaller wedge was located on both the top and bottom of the dreadnought towards the rear, and the vessel's command tower was positioned at the rear of the vessel atop that wedge: wing-like protrusions extended out from atop the upper wedge, and the rectangular command tower was built atop the junction of the "wings."10 Harrower-class dreadnoughts sported heavily-reinforced hull plating2 and four shield generators,6 and the ship featured turbolaser batteries, quad laser cannons, ion cannons, proton torpedos, and concussion missile launchers as its armaments.2 Most Harrower-class dreadnoughts had three primary thrusters surrounded by four smaller ones located at the rear of the ship.8 Standard Harrower-class dreadnoughts carried a complement of ninety-five starfighters, most of which were the Imperial Navy's standard Mark VI Supremacy-class starfighter, as well as thirty-two B28 Extinction-class bombers and thirty-five shuttles. Harrower-class dreadnoughts required crews of 2,400, and could carry a complement of 7,300 troops.2 The Harrower-class dreadnought also came with a number of escape pods.7 As the largest and most heavily-armed vessel in the Imperial Navy, a single Harrower-class dreadnought was capable of holding its own against fleets of starfighters or several smaller warships, but dreadnoughts were typically used as the backbone of the fleet: Harrower-class dreadnoughts normally coordinated fleet attacks while absorbing damage and dealing damage of its own.3 The Harrower-class was produced by Taerab Starship Manufacturing,1 and the energy and material cost of building a single dreadnought was roughly equivalent to a decade's output of a major planetary mining colony.3 A smaller version of the ship known as the BSX-5 Dreadnaught, while visually similar to the standard Harrower-class, was only 600 meters in length and had a reduced armament and complement. External links Category:Vehicles Category:Technology